Moody Hogwarts
by Chocolatekat
Summary: What would happen if Hogwarts decided to take a more active roll in the students relationships in her Halls?  Girl/Girl,Guy/Guy, Girl/Guy/Guy  Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter Characters or location. I own no references to Pure Dead Magic by Debi Glior
1. Day One

Thank You to my Beta Tweetle and ALL my friends that helped me along the way.

I do not own Harry Potter work or Pure Dead Magic by Debi Gliori.

"Ron." Harry says, stopping in the middle of the staircase, "NO matter how many times you beg I will not ask Hermione out for you. That is something you have to do on your own."

"But Harry!"

"NO BUTS!" Harry turns and steps off the stairs. As soon as he does, the staircase moves with Ron still on it.

"Harry!"

"Serves you right, with the way you treat girls."

Ron ended up stuck there for half an hour, almost missing dinner. When he finally got there, it seemed he was not the only one who'd had trouble. The great hall was abuzz with talk of the trapping staircases. Some people were even thinking about carrying their brooms shrunk in their pockets, in case they were next.

Dumbledor calls for attention and the hall quiets down.

"As some of you have noticed, the staircases have been moving strangely, trapping people on them. There is nothing to fear. This school is a place over loaded with magic. This eventually gave Hogwarts a personality, and she has mood swings every few hundred years when the magic is especially high." Many people glanced at Harry. "This would be one of those times. Now, all you have to do is to stay on her good side and be nice to everyone. Even a glare could set her off." The eyes gathered on the Slytherin table. "She has never caused any permanent damage, so you are all safe." He paused, letting them all take it in.

"There is also a legend that goes with Hogwarts' mood swings. She can tap into people and find their soul mate, or mates; if, they reside in her boundaries. Her favorite pastime is getting those people together. That is all."

Dumbledore sits down, waiting for the noise to break out. One, two, three … thirteen, fourteen … eighteen and the hall explodes with whispers. 'Impressive', he thought, 'a new record, twelve seconds had been the longest recorded silence after that speech was given previously. It would seem this year, the students actually thought about it first. This should be interesting'

After dinner, the trio walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Going up the last flight of stairs they stop.

"Harry?" Hermione asks tensely. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, what about you Ron?"

"That was weird. It felt like something looked inside me or something, you don't think…" He stopped, looking around nervously at the walls around them; nothing.

"Let's get inside." Harry quietly stated.

With a nod from each of them, they ran the rest of the way to the common room. Safe inside, sitting by the fireplace, the Hermione train takes off.

"You don't think that was her? Oh, if it was! I wonder who she found as my soul mate! I hope I have one. But Dumbledore mentioned you could have _mates_. What if _I_ have two? This is just too much!"

"Breathe Hermione." Ron says, breaking the stream of words.

"Yes, breathing is a vital part of life," Harry adds with a smirk.

"Oh my-"

"-How very-"

"-Slytherin-"

"-of our–"

"-golden boy."

The twins stood behind Harry's chair, one talking in each ear.

"Wow. Surround sound." Harry says with a laugh.


	2. Day Two

The next day at breakfast, odd relationships where already showing up. Neville came into the great hall hand in hand with Luna Lovegood. They kissed, and went to sit at their house tables.

Not everyone was separating from their newly found couples. Fred and Gorge could be found sitting at the Slytherin table with none other than Pansy Parkinson sitting between them.

Everyone wanted to know the story on how they got over there, but no one was willing to go near the Slytherin table. So they would have to wait until lunch and make sure they sat at the Gryffindor table. On the positive side, no other Slytherin seemed to have been matched up with anyone, not even in their own house! Hermione was the only one to verbalize how sad it was.

Lunch was as shocking as breakfast. There was no need to drag the twins to the Gryffindor table, because they came on their own, and brought a guest. Pansy Parkinson was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table for all the school to see. Ron was the first to speak up.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing!" Ron roared at the three.

"I believe that I am eating lunch with my two soul mates and boyfriends." Pansy replied not caring to look at the sun red face.

"I was not talking to you, _snake_." He hissed.

"Now Ronald,"

"That is no way to talk to -"

"- our girl" Ron received a death glare from both twins before they returned to their food.

"I can't believe you two-mmm!" Ron was cut off by Hermione's hand.

"So how did it happen?" Hermione inquired with a smile.

Now this brought a smile to all three faces.

"Why don't I tell the story boys?" Pansy immediately launched into the story.

"We were all on the quidditch pitch for one reason or another (practicing, or spying on the cutest boys I have ever laid my eyes on)." she was awarded a kiss on the cheek from each of said boys.

"When the twins decided to hit the showers, I gathered up the nerve up to follow them in and hid in the one if the corners. I had felt a tingle over my body early and was feeling lucky. Apparently, Hogwarts control is not limited to just the castle, but the whole grounds. You see, when the boys tried to leave, they found the door locked. Many explosive products later, they gave up, and started up a conversation.

"So why do you think Hogwarts locked us in?" Fred starts.

"How do you know it was Hogwarts?"

"Because of that feeling we both had before coming here."

"Oh right. But we already know we belong together, so why lock us up. Do you think we upset her?"

"Na, got to be something else. Speaking of us, ever feel like we are missing something, like a third person?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it. I mean we are perfect for each other, but there is something neither of us can fill. What if that third person was in here right now?"

"That would make sense."

"With that they both started looking around the room. It was not long until they found me." Pansy said, talking in a deep breath. Who knew, the girl liked to talk.

"We want to-"

"-take it from here." the twins interrupted.

"We found our little intruder in her corner,"

"And we could not just let her get way with watching us shower and everything-"

"-so we had a little fun."

"First lending her a hand off the floor

"-then a gentle nudge against the wall

"-And a little touch of our lips-"

"-to her hand,"

"The Neck,"

"The Cheeks,"

"The Lips,"

"That is it! I don't want to hear any more of this!" Ron moans in pain.

"Ah is the youngest boy Weasley too innocent to hear about how his brothers touched and felt me up before …"

"NOoooo. Harryy, save me!"

"Ron, if you don't learn how it works, how will you ever be able to please your girl? That is if you ever get up the nerve to ask her out." Harry sighed in frustration of his friend's lack of love life, as well as the lack of his own.

"Yeah Ronnie-kins, if you don't like it, just leave." Ginny piped in out of nowhere.

Grabbing a napkin and filling it with treats, Ron exited the Great Hall as fast as he could without losing any of his goodies.

"Do you think he will ever come around?" Hermione asked the willing crowd of people.

"Why don't you ask Hogwarts-"

"-to do you a little favor?"

"I'm sure she would-"

"-love to help you out" the twins and Pansy said.

"Yeah, maybe I will do that." Hermione was deep in thought now.

"So, Gin, found anyone you like yet? That is, besides me." Harry said, turning to the girl next to him.

"Well, not yet. Though I did feel that feeling the twins plus one were talking about." Ginny responded with an excited look on her face.

"Yeah, me too. The two 'love birds' and I felt it last night. I think it happened to everyone that will be matched. Don't go getting that look; you know I don't see you as anything more than a sister."

"Yeah, I know."

"Harry … Harry … HARRY!"

"Mmm…oh hey Luna."

"Harry, honesty, I have been trying to get you attention for the last three minute. Is that book so interesting?"

The book in Harry's hands was called Pure Dead Magic by Debi Gliori. Hogwarts' library had a pretty good section on muggle fiction.

Looking down at the book, Harry had been staring at page 110 for the last hour.

"Yeah, it's ok. It's got these cool creatures in the basement of the house, a screaming box, and this guy in a bunny suit."

"Really? That sounds fantastic! Wait, no that is not why I am here. I heard you had that feeling of Hogwarts looking inside of you."

"Yeah, so what?"

"So why are you not out there looking for your soul mate or mates?"

"Who says I have one."

"What do you mean?"

"Just because some school searched my soul, does not mean I have a soul mate. Besides, it has to be a student in Hogwarts for Hogwarts to do anything about it. I doubt anyone in this school likes me for me."

"What am I? Chop liver! I am disappointed in you Harry Potter. You should be more positive about all of this."

"Exactly my point"

Luna sighed with a shack of her hair. "You could be happy Harry, if you only tried." And she walked out of the library, leaving Harry alone in his hidden corner.

'What does she know? All she sees is The-Boy-Who-Lived like everyone else. I bet no one in this school has ever even had the faintest idea, that the me they see could possibly not be all of me. I am the boy who survived the killing curse. I am the golden Gryffindor, standing tall for the small. I am the brave hero here to save the day! I am the boy who has nowhere to hide. I am the boy with no parents to hold me. I am the boy who is broken on the inside. I am the boy that will die for the people that don't give a shit about who I am, only what they want me to be.'

Escaping from reality, Harry returns to reading the book in his hands.

"Draco! Where are you?" Pansy sang all through the Slytherin common room. She, unlike others, has no problem making a fool of herself within Slytherin boundaries.

"Draco, there you are!" He was sitting on a green chair with sliver embroidery, near the fire.

"Draco darling, I have heard the greatest news from Luna."

"Luna? You mean that Ravenclaw chick that is now dating the clumsiest Gryffindor?"

"Now Draco, that is not a nice way to talk about someone else's boyfriend. When you get to know her, she is very sweet."

"Fine, I will be nice about your out-of-house friend, including your latest Gryffindor toys, if you stop putting my name at the beginning of every sentence."

"Oh, very well, on to the news. You see I have been working really hard figuring out who all felt Hogwarts last night. What I found is that almost everyone 4th year and up felt it. The ones who did not either already were dating, or…well I'm not quite sure. Anyway, of the people who felt it, one sixth of them have already found their mate! Isn't that splendid?"

"What is wrong with you? I know you like gossip, but you sound like you came out of a muggle black and white film about the Civil War. To be exact, you sound like "Little Women"."

"Oh good. I knew you'd be the one to tell if it worked or not."

"Tell what? Is this another twin thing?"

"Ye-ap. You see, muggle movies are becoming more popular. And wouldn't it be great if you could pop to your favorite candy store, buy a sweet, and start sounding like your favorite character from any movie. Those two think of everything."

"Right. So besides using me as a test subject, what do you want?"

"Oh right, I have not gotten to the best part of my news you see Ha-mmm…what did you do that for?" Pansy remarked, removing Draco's hand from her mouth.

"My room. Now."

*To Draco's Room*

Draco's Room was amazing. Older year Slytherins make their own bedrooms. The dungeons are full of empty rooms. Once a Slytherin knows how to make a room and lock the door, they don't have to stay in the dorm.

The floor was a deep blue plush carpet. The tables were rich brown oak. His bed was a true Slytherin, royal green silk comforter with silver snakes along the edges. Pillows, black as the night. The ceiling reached 15 feet above their heads. The walls changing colours as you watch; dark blues, greens, even reds danced on the walls, never stopping and never in a rush.

"Christopher Columbus. No matter how many times I'm in here, I will never cease to be amazed at what you did with this place."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, your news."

"Oh, right. Harry has yet to find his mate and he felt it like the rest of us. What if he is yours?"

"You know I am not that lucky. He will never see past my mask."

"Now don't say that."

"You know it's true. Him and his 'hero buddies' will never let me in."

"Now hang on just a minute. The twins let me in without a second thought. And they are great friends of Harry. They say that Harry would love to get to know the real you. Harry does not let on too much of what he knows. I have it from a reliable source that Harry is also Bi."

"That's great. Now he can go shack up with either sex and his famous status will give him whoever he wants."

"You know Harry is not like that. You use to talk constantly about how you know Harry had a mask on and that one day you would be the one to see the true him. The Harry that is more than a face in the news! What happened to that confident Draco?"

"He went to Azkaban with his father. Who would want a death eater's son as a mate?"

"Oh Draco…"

"Get out. Now. I need time alone."

"Ok, but if you miss dinner, I am coming in to get you."

"Why can't I just copy you like I always do?"

"You cannot rely on me for all your work Ronald. If you don't do it, you will never learn, fail your OWLS, and fail at any job you get."

"Hermione, that is not true. I learn best when copying your work. You make it easy to understand."

"Then study with me, and do your own work."

"But…but…"

"Exactly, you are just lazy. You are so irresponsible."

"You are such a girl! Always talking like my mom."

"WHAT! THAT IS IT RONALD WEASLEY! I AM FED UP WITH YOUR… AHHhh! Hermione screamed as she fell though the floor.

"HERMIONE!" was the last thing Ron said before screaming as well. Hogwarts was eating people! I don't think they will be seen again for some time, maybe longer.


	3. Day Two Night

*Dinner*

Harry, still attempting to block out the rest of the world, came to dinner, book in hand. Sitting next to Ginny, he was promptly asked "What's happening in the book?"

"The kids went inside a computer, and are trying to reach their dad on the other side, who has been kidnapped."

Over at the Slytherin table, Pansy was nervously looking around for Draco, hoping she would not have to leave to go get him. Just when she was about to stand up, Draco dragged himself through the hall doors.

Pansy glared at him once he sat down next to her. She had to make sure he understood that last minute was not what she had wanted. Draco glared right back.

Dumbledore stood up.

"Now I see many of you have experienced some of the benefits of Hogwarts current situation. I just want to remind all of you that this does not give you the excuse to make-out in the halls, be late for classes or curfew, or leaving the boundaries of the school. If you look around, you will notice that some of your classmates are missing. Do not worry, Hogwarts has never hurt someone and they always end up back in their assigned dorms on time. Thank you."

"So, what are the latest couples?" Katie Bell piped up.

"I think Marietta and Cho have become closer." Ginny responded, eager to find out more about other people's love lives.

"Yeah, but want to hear something gross?" Cormac McLaggen whispered

"What?" Lavender leaned into Cormac.

"Did you see that Malfoy came in late? His goons sat together real close to each other. And I hear that they have been dating for the last year!"

"That is so … ewww!" Lavender squirmed as if someone had put slime in her hands.

"And what exactly is eww about it? The fact that if those two could reproduce the kids would be so dumb they could not breathe? Or the fact they are boys?" Ginny said with a glare.

Lavender had no interest in Ginny's right activism she picked up from Hermione and promptly said in a higher voice "Both!"

"So you think the Twins are 'eww' too?"

"Well yeah! But I have always thought that."

"You are so shallow. You are as bad as a traditional pureblood and their hate of all others. You are as bad as all those abusive, racist, sexist muggles!"

"Ginny!" The Twins said in unison behind their sister.

"Thank you for protecting us." 

"But there is no need for you to waste your time spending it on thick heads like her." You knew the Twins were taking a situation seriously when they only switched off at the end of sentences rather than a few words.

"What about Cedric? I saw him wander off with a Slytherin, though I could not tell who." Katie tried to lighten the mood.

"That was Blaise Zabini."Cormac said. "And I agree with Ginny on the sexist thing. It is just so childish. But man, can you imagine what would happen if Crab and Goyle did breed?"

That brought laughs from all who was listening to the girls' gossip.

"And for a change of pace, didn't I see you with Hannah earlier?" Katie pointed the question at Lavender.

"Well you see now."

"Do you mean to say the all mighty Lavender cannot stand gays but is a lesbian herself?" Ginny has a sly evil Slytherin in her.

"Be careful sis,"

"Otherwise you will start to sound-"

"-Like Harry with his-"

"-Slytherin remarks." the twins snickered

"Anyone see Hermione or Ron?" Lavender tried desperately to get the conversation off herself.

*Outside the Great Hall*

"Lavender. We need to talk. Please follow me to my dorm." The words came out in one breath and seem rehearsed.

Once in the room, Hanna locked the door and put a silence spell for privacy.

"What are you playing at Lav.? Just before dinner, you were saying I was the piece of the puzzle in your live you had been looking for. Now I hear you made fun of Crab and Goyle not for their looks, but the fact their gay. What does that make us?"

"Hanna, you don't understand."

"You're right I don't understand. I mean even Harry Potter is not so carless as to insult a supposed loved one in front of all of Gryffindor and the school."

"Do you want me to explain, or would you prefer to just rant?"

"Explain."

"My family up holds the pureblood traditions. If they found out that I liked a girl, I would be punished so badly."

"What punishment could out rate dating me?"

"..."

"Lav?"

"There are a number of things they could pick from. In a pureblood household how the parents' choose to discipline their children cannot be interrupted by the Ministry of Magic."

"I don't think I am following. Like what?"

"They could lock me away from the world, never to be seen in public, or even out of a certain set of rooms. Corporal punishment is popular."

"You can't be serious?"

"I would not put it underneath them."

"I…"

"I have a lot to straighten out before I can be seen or admit to anyone I am seeing you. I am so sorry, and you will never understand how much. But I can't just risk everything right now. So please bear with me?"

"Of course. But for a start, why not try and lay of the sexist comments. That way you are not encouraging but also not annoying others.

"I can do that."

It was pitch black.

"Hermione, are you there?"

"Yeah Ron, I'm here. And you're on my leg."

"Sorry!" After a bit of moving around, torches all along the walls light up. Hermione had hit the floor first and was covered with dust. Her school robe was torn along the left arm and her right leg was twisted from where Ron landed on it. Ron was a little dirty but suffered no injuries. They were both going to have some nice looking bruises later on.

Hermione stood up, limping a little, and examined the room. The roof had to be fifty feet up, the stone wall were scratched with small lines everywhere. There were two doors, both locked. One looked like any other wooden door; the other had many puncture wounds. Looking closer, the holes had a bit of a key shape to them.

"Hey do you get the feeling that we have been here before?" Ron stated with an air of calm. It wasn't like he had just fallen through the floor or anything.

"I don't get the feeling, I know. This was the room with the flying keys our first year."

"What? But how did we end up here?"

"Are you really that thick? We fell, remember?"

"Right, so, how do we get out?"

"We can't. The only way the floor would have opened up is if Hogwarts did it. This means that we are stuck here.

"But I want dinner!"

"You are always thinking of your stomach!"

"No I'm not! I think about other things too."

"Oh, like what, quidditch? And don't you dare say your school work."

"Like you. I am always worried that I'll do the wrong thing in front of you. And if you like my outfit or what would impress you."

"…"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes"

"Oh."

"Do you really like me?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much do you like me?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Just tell me!"

"Tell me why first!" 

"I asked you first."

"Fine, I like you so much I would do anything for you. If you said you wanted me to quit quidditch, I would. If you wanted me to go on a diet, I would. If we were in a battle and you were in danger, I would save you even if it meant my own life." Ron said with more confidence and trust than Hermione had ever seen from him before. Neither noticed the tear from her eye that smeared the dust on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, Ronald Weasley."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"I love you so much I would get on a broom to help you practice if you asked. I love you so much I would risk failing a class to help you in one of yours. I love you so much I would sacrifice my life for you in battle. I love you so much, one day I hope to marry you and have kids."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Duh!"

Ron reached out to the girl of his dreams. Running a thumb over the dirt trail on her cheek he leaned in, not caring about the grime on their faces. Hermione closed her eyes and met him the rest of the way. Dirt was the main flavor of this encounter. But the warmth they felt could not be covered up. Neither waited long before nervously moving to open mouth kisses; soon locking them together. The warmth of their mouths; tongues sliding against each other, and a sudden metal flavor of something round. Ron pulled back dazed.

"What was that?"

"You like it Ron?"

"Yeah, but what is it?"

"A tongue stud."

"A what?"

"It's a metal bar in the middle of my tongue."

"Never heard of it. And why have I never seen it before?"

"It's a muggle thing. I've had it under an invisibility charm because it goes against both the school and my parents' rules."

"Wow. Can I see it?"

"Sure." Hermione opened her mouth to show off the small gold ball on her tongue.

"That is so cool"

"I'm glad you like it because it is not going anywhere."

"Got anymore hidden studs or other things I should know about?"

"You will find out in good time. But for now let's get back to the kissing."

There was nothing for Ron to argue about when Hermione decided to position herself entirely on top of him and start devouring his mouth.

*Bed Time*

"Harry?"

"Yeah Neville?"

"I thought Professor Dumbledor said Hogwarts never kept people beyond curfew?"

"He did." 

"Then where is Ron? I have not seen him since the last class we had together." 

"How should I know?" Just as the last word left Harry's lips, a thud came from the direction of Ron's bed. Looking over, there was Ron, looking like he had just traveled through a hurricane.

"Ron!" Neville's voice shook with shock.

"Well that was weird." What the first words from Ron after some grumble sounds.

"What happened?"

"Hogwarts ate Hermione and me before dinner and just dropped us off in are beds."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Yes. Well, not food. But I'm good for the night." At that Ron closed his bed curtains and was out.

"I did not think it was possible"

"What?" Seamus popped into Neville's thinking aloud statement.

"A Weasley went to sleep without dinner."

"Now that is a shocker" with a laugh Seamus closed his curtains.

"Lights out" Harry called distinguishing the last lamp in the room.

Darkness. A familiar darkness surrounds me. My hand stretches before me, feeling the area. Wood, cold medal, a disintegrating fabric, and spider webs. The ceiling is low. With my back against the wall I can touch the opposite side. So small of a place, my cupboard is. The only place I could call my own. I worked very hard to live here.

"Boy, get out here and cook breakfast!" "Daddy, he is being weird again." "You think you deserve to eat?" "Freak!" "Go weed the garden" "You worthless scum!"

The voices will not stop. Make them stop. With hands over my ears, the voices grow loader.

*click* I look up. A pale hand is held out before me. A soft smile says 'come with me, I'll take care of you."

I reach for the hand, warmth flowing through me.

Harry woke up that morning relaxed. It was not the first time he had been saved from his hellish nightmares. It was always the same; a pale hand reaching to him, offering comfort and safety. If only that hand was real. 'Maybe Luna was right, maybe I am dwelling too much.'

With a slight change of heart, Harry dressed for the day.

With a slight change of heart, Harry dressed for the day.


	4. Day Three Night

When things would get too much, Draco would find himself in the astronomy tower's balcony at any free time he could come by. And right now, things could not get more stressful. His father going to Azkaban was a hard blow. It's true he knew his dad idolized the dark lord, but not so much to place his family in harm's way. It was hard enough finding real respect for himself when most people treated him based on his father's threats. No they either hate and despise him openly or praise him for his closeness to the dark lord. Few people now are just his friends. Now he could count the number of people he trusted on one hand. What was worst of all was now there was beyond no chance that the Gryffindor golden boy, savior to be, would ever talk to him.

Looking up at the sky a calming sense fell over Draco. The star filled sky was unforgiving and understanding, for it was just there to be. With a sigh and talking to no one, Draco spoke in a quiet voice.

"What do you want from me? First you have me fall for the one guy I can't have, then reinforce the chances against me. Now you send this match maker give me false hope to tease me! Don't forget being gay is frowned upon in my family. What is it you want me to do?"

The sky did not answer his call, merely taking in all that was unspoken. With one last deep breath of night air, Draco heads into the tower only to find the door locked. "Oh this is just great."

Night could not have come soon enough. Every time Harry saw Malfoy he thought about what Luna had said. Draco seemed to be watching him. Not like that was anything new, but it felt different somehow. Could he be my mate? The idea felt right but his head was not about to allow that. So as with any other over worked day, Harry took to his broom by jumping out of Gryffindor's tower window. After some free falling, high speed dives, and dangerous moves, Harry glided over to the Astronomy tower's roof for some star watching.

Coming into view of the tower from his position near the clouds, Harry spied a person lounging on the balcony. Not wanting them to see, he approached from the other side of the tower. But it seemed Hogwarts had other ideas; pulling Harry's broom straight to the balcony. Landing with a thud from the unexpected landing, woke the sleeping person into sitting position with his hood sliding off his head.

"Sorry about that" Harry said brushing off his robs where he had landed on the tower floor. "Hogwarts seemed to pull my broom here. She does that occasionally." Looking up, Harry's voice died in his throat. Pure platinum blond hair and stormy gray eyes with sleep looked back.

Draco was first to speak "Hi." came a quiet voice sounding bewildered. They had reached a civil way of interaction this year on a direct order from Dumbledor. Clearing his thoughts "So what were you doing flying so late at night?" His voice coming out stronger.

"Just clearing my head" Harry responded, surprised at how calm his voice was.

"Same… then I was locked out."

"And you fell asleep. Cold?"

"A little."

Harry rapped his outer clock around Malfoy's shoulders. It had a permanent heating charm on it for his night outings.

"Thanks" both guessed how they had come to be on this tower and it did not need to be said. Hogwarts had pared them off.

"So … how have you been? It seems like this school year had been a bit harder on you." Harry tried nervously to start up a conversation, sitting down next to the other boy.

A little amazed that anyone had noticed, Malfoy responded truthfully. "Yea, it has."

"So what's up with you and Voldemort, because to me you don't seem like death eater material?" Harry asked, fiddling with his figures on his lap. He may speak him mind, but that did not always make it easy.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or pleased. My entire up bringing was to become a loyal servant; ether to my father or to that madman." Malfoy replied with a sarcastic snort.

"You should be pleased. Not many could go through your life and come out strong and as independent as you." He looked up to catch a glimpse of those stormy eyes.

"Wow Potter, you are being pretty straight forward tonight aren't you."

"Harry."

"What?" 

"I want you to call me Harry."

"Why?"

"You don't have to…" thinking he was jumping ahead of things.

"… I would like to. Harry" the word was like honey on Draco's tongue. He wanted to know more about this boy that has always been a mystery to him. "Harry, I wanted to thank you, and you friends, for catching my Fa…Lucius, and putting him away."

"You're happy he is gone?"

"Yes, without him over my head, I have more choices that I get to pick from without worry of punishment. He was not a good father."

"Sorry"

"For what?"

"That you did not get the family you deserved."

"That's nothing you could have helped. Besides from what I hear you had a similar problem at that muggle house. Am I right?" Many rumors about Harry's family were around Hogwarts, and not always good ones. There was the hero, golden boy, luxuriously living one. And then there were the darker ones of abuse and pain.

Looking down at his hands, Harry's body language changed to dark in a matter of seconds. "No."

"Then tell me what it's like to live with those muggles." So was the luxury life true? But that should not upset him this way. If the abuse is true, then that would mean they hurt him so bad he things he deserves it. Who could hurt someone of their own blood so much? Hello, all he had to do was look at his own life. Severus saved him, but it seems no one has saved the boy in front of him.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"It is like nothing."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Trying to get him to talk about the details.

"Nothing, it is nothing, I have nothing, I am nothing." His voice growing rigged with every word.

"Harry…"

"No, I have told you too much. They will know and I will be punished." Picking up his broom, Harry tried to take off but Hogwarts was not about to let that happen.

"Harry please. Tell me about it. Let me help you." Draco's voice mixed with worry for the boy who seems to be falling apart before his eyes.

"Why! There is nothing you can do. I have told people before." pacing back and forth "Bloody hell I told Dumbledor and you know what he said? It's just teen rebellious speaking." his voice grew louder. "And he sent me back. I know what I am worth. An icon to a world that wants saving. Harry Potter is needed by all. But this Boy" double hitting his hand on his chest for emphases stopping in front of Draco "is worth nothing." his hand sticking through the air, cutting it down.

"You are so much more than an icon." This cased Harry to pause. "You are one of the few people who even care to look at me different than just the death eater's son. You can argue with me with passion like no other. My statue of Malfoy does not even register in your head." Walking up behind harry "You see all the good in people who don't always deserve it. You Harry are an amazing person. The endless love you give to people knowing that it may never be returned or appreciated. The pain of others you take upon yourself. And you do is all as easy as second nature, not even noticing the help and sacrifice you are giving. Just for the fact that it's right. No one in this word could replace you."

Tears running down Harry's face, he collapsed agents Draco as he lowers them to the ground. Draco pulled him up into a hug and held him with no intention of ever letting go. This is what they had both been wanting for, for a long time. To have someone to hold them; and not just anyone, but each other: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

The balcony door clicked. It was unlocked meaning it was time to go back to their dorms. With a last hug the silent promise to try to see the other was made.


	5. Day Four

Next day breakfast

"Hey Ron. Hey Hermione. Have fun yesterday? We missed you at dinner." Hanna greeted them in front of the great hall, a smile across her face.

"Hi Hanna. Yes yesterday was very …fun." Ron's face was the color of his hair. Hermione hung behind him giggling.

"Yes it does seem-"

"-that you have finally-"

"-grown up some-"

"-over night. So tell use-"

"does your girl-"

"-have any kinky secrets?" The twins asked with cheshire cat grins.

"That is none of your business." Ron replied after finding his voice; leading them into the Hall to Gryffindor table.

"Ah so you did find something out then?" Lavender laughed.

"You sound like you have had firsthand experience. So who are you messing around with behind everyone's back?" the comeback took a bit of thinking but Ron found his mark the first try.

"Me and my person are staying on the down low right know." Lavender manages without panicking.

"You? The Lavender who like to shove it in everyone's face with how awesome her boy is? Unless…" typical of Ron to think out load and leave everyone else staring at Lavender.

"It's not a _girl _is it?"He finished quietly.

There was no way out of this one. She could not deny it with Hanna sitting right there. And she could not just walk off, for that would just give her away. There was no doubt this would reach back to her parents if the answer was not to their liking. But could she give up Hanna? It's now or never.

"Yes it is." Lavender looks down at her spot at the table. With a deep breath looking back up, "It's her choice now if we come out in the open." Passing the ball, Lavender sits down and starts serving herself some food. A body sits next to her and gently grabs hold of her hand. Looking up at the smile on Hanna's face, Lavender leans in and gently kisses the girl of her dreams, this was the right choice. As if it was nothing out of the ordinary both girls when on with eating, leaving everyone else to their own conclusions.

"Way to go girl!" the twins cheated together. Ginny looked at Lavender for a while, thinking about what had been said just yesterday. How could Lavender hate on one same sex pair and be one herself? It did not take much to figure coming out issues were the source of this mystery. With a smile, Ginny was glad Lavender had seemed to come to terms with it all.

With that thought, the post came in for the day. As usual many people got their Daily Prophet and letters from home. Not many took notice of the school owl when it landed on the Gryffindor table. Proud of its self for not landing in any food, the brown own hopped up to Harry's plate and stretched out his leg with a scroll. In the natural course of such event Harry untied the neatly rolled paper not really thinking about whom it could be from. At first look his eyes widened. On the front in perfect handwriting were the words 'For your eyes only'. After looking around first, Harry put the scroll in his pocket and fed the own a bacon slice before it left without anyone noticing.

Loading his plate quickly, Harry ate his bacon, eggs, and a bit of hash browns as fast as he could. All the while imagining who's handwriting it might be. The only Gryffindor with legible hand writing was Hermione. But hers was not elegant. She has no need to send him secret notes and besides she has been busy as of late with a red head. Then it hit him. His own late nigh adventurer. Draco. Could he want to meet up again? Or was he going to say last night was a mistake. His nerves all a jumble, Harry excused himself to the bathroom leaving half the food on his plate. He heard latter from many accounts what happened in the hall after he left.

After being headmaster for so many years, Albus had become tuned into Hogwarts needs. Hogwarts herself would tell him when he needed to work on a window or a staircase needed help. With this insight, he had an idea of what she was up to with her more complex plans. One in particular, Severus Snape. His sorry butt has been lonely for far too many years. Even without his mate currently in her halls, she knew from past events who it was. Remus Lupin. Being the 'oh so helpful' person he is, Albus asked Remus to come visit. Upon having a set between the headmaster and Severus at the head table, Severus and Remus found themselves bound to their chairs. After having a privet laugh, Albus bid them good day and left the great hall.

The story about what happens next varies depending on who you talked to. Some say they sat there staring at each other until Snape had to leave to teach class. Others say they cursed each other out. One thing was the same through each story. To get out of the chairs, Snape and Lupin kissed.

Now Snape is not a man who likes his business out in public. Lupin doesn't mind, but wants things to be figured out first in private. Neither of them was very happy with the situation. Two conclusions for certain came out of this event. One, they needed to talk privately and two, Albus Dumbledore was going to pay. Somehow.

Harry had rushed to the closest bathroom once he was free of the wandering eyes in the great hall. Locking himself in a stall he pulled out the scroll. Felling this moment could not be wasted he gave all his attention to the parcel in his hands. The scroll was evenly rolled and the tie was a perfect knot. Even the end of the string was the same length on each side. The only thing that marked the paper was the clean written words. Carefully he pulled the note free and un rolled the letter. Taking a deep breath he started to read:

Dear Harry,

I recognize this may seem a bit fast, but I could not wait for Hogwarts to make the next move for me. Though it is not my normal style I wish to invite you to meet me latter this evening. Once I fallowed you in this room, now I wish for you to fallow me after dinner to the room of requirements. Think of it this way, by making the meeting ourselves, we are not bound by to rules of the school to be back in the dorms at any certain time. All you have to do is keep an eye on me at dinner. When I leave, follow about five minutes after. If you wish to turn my offer down sit with your back facing the Slytherin table. Please except my offer.

One,

Draco Malfoy

Reading this note over and over, Harry just couldn't believe it was true. How could someone he has only looked at in this way for a short time, be so willing to let him in? It's almost like Draco had been planning this for a long time. But how? They have always been enemies. Could Draco really mean what he said, or was this all some elaborate trap. Still what he had said last night, all those amazing thing. Harry was willing to risk in. His mind set and nerves all the flutter, Harry headed for his first class of the day hoping not to lose his nerve by the end of the day. How better could he start this day but with double potions.

The day cared on. Potions class was brutal with Snape's hurt ego. While the rest of the teachers were light hearted from the great hall display. Dinner could not come soon enough. All day Harry had been keeping an eye on Draco when they shared class. He also knew that Draco had passed him five times in the hallway. Now at dinner his eyes searched the Slytherin table to find that bright blonde hair. There he was holding court in the middle of the table, facing the rest of the hall like always. Judging the distance, Harry found the center of the Gryffindor table and faced the Slytherin prince.

As Harry settled into his seat, Draco looked up from talking with his house mates to meet Harry's eyes. A quick smile graced his face seeing that Harry facing him. Just as soon as it came, it was gone. Draco was back talking with his house mates.

What would happen if a Slytherin and Gryffindor started dating? Sure it did not make too much of an uproar with Pansy and the Twins, but everyone is use to taking them with a grain of salt. What would happen if people found that the Ice Prince of Slytherin and the Golden Boy of Gryffindor wanted to date? It would through the structure of the house rivalries lead to chaos. Could they really through it all away for something more?

"Hey Harry what's up?" Ginny pulled his attention from across the table.

"What?" Harry blinked at her.

"You have been in your head since you sat down like twenty minutes ago. You have been eating but not really seeing."

"What do you mean?"

"You put tomatoes on your potato and ate it. You don't like tomatoes…"

"Oh…." How was he supposed to respond to this?

"So, what is on your mind?" Looking up Harry saw Draco leaving the table. "I guess I was just thinking about things I have to do." picking up his fork to finish eating.

"What kind of things do you have to do? You know you can tell me." Ginny gave her smile that just said you had to trust her.

"I know," with a sigh he looked around the table, 'later?" Understanding, Ginny nodded her head and let it drop.

"I'll see you later ok?"

"You better. And don't stay out to late" Ginny added with a wink.

"I got you, just don't stay up for me" Harry returned with a smile before walking away from the table. It was time for his date/meeting.

Standing in front of the room of requirement's door, Harry paused before opening. Never before had he felt his stomach in such knots. Not ever in any of his life threatening experiences did he feel this anxiety. If an over grown snake could not stop him, neither would a door. With a deep breath he pushed the door open.

On the other side was a room like no other. An amazingly comfortable looking carpet covered the floor. An elegant Slytherin bed was off to one side, balanced with a dark wood sitting area on the other. Draco was lounger in one of the deep blue chairs with his head towards the ceiling with his eyes closed. A tea set was sitting ready on a coffee table in front of him. Not wanting to bring attention to himself, Harry sat the matching seat next to Draco.

"I was worried that you were not going to make it." a soft voice broke the spell of silence.

"What?"

"It's passed five minutes…"

"Oh, sorry. Ginny caught me off guard and started talking with me. I told her I had to go as soon as I could."

"I can see that."

"So…you got any plans for this meeting?" Harry said glancing at the bed slightly worried look. He was not ready for anything like that.

"Mmm" Draco followed Harry's point of sight "Ah no nothing like that. I just picked this because it is what my room in the dungeons looks like. Though you might like it. It would have been hard to give you directions to its actual location."

"Ok. So if you did not plan that…what did you have in mind."

" Just talk."

"Just talk? Because I know what I was hoping for and it was not just talk." A smile/smirk appeared on Harry's face.

"Is that so." Draco was looking at Harry with a different kind of interest now and angling his body to face the dark haired boy.

"Well yeah, we both know how we ended up on that tower together last night. And that means Hogwarts sees us as soul mates. And it's just that I was wondering … all day long… what it would be like to…"

"To what?" He leaned over to the nerves looking Gryffindor sitting next to him.

"It's just that I was hoping to maybe…I don't know… get to see what it would be like to kiss you." With that said Harry looked down at his hand as his face slowly turned red.

"The fearless Gryffindor turns red at the thought of a kiss. My my, am I just that intimidating?" This did not help Harry at all. With a sigh knowing teasing will not get him anywhere he wants to be, Draco reached out his hand and touched Harry's chin. With a bit of pressure he got the nerves boy to look at him. "Harry, I would love to give you that kiss." Not feeling Harry any pull away from him, Draco leaned in.

Time seemed to stop and speed up all at the same time. To Harry, Draco could not move fast enough for his liking. Then on the other hand, time speed up, nothing was going to let Harry pull away or stop what was about to happen. Even though he did not want to miss anything, Harry eyes instinctually closed. His senses went into over drive, the feel of Draco's smooth hand on his chin barley holding him in place. The smell on his breath, mint. The energy that seemed to build up with less than an inch between lips. Finally the electric shock and fireworks that happened when they touched. It was like his whole life was waiting for this moment.

Draco could not believe it. Something he had dreamed about for years was right in front of him, offering what he has wanted for so long. This was not something he could waste. But he also did not want to scare him in case of the chance to have more of this forbidden fruit in the future.

As their lips met it was like puzzle pieces finally coming together. Intake of breath was heard, but from who you could not tell. Little by little more pressure was put into the kiss. Harry's hand found their way into Draco's soft free flowing hair. Encouraged, Draco pulls his head back some while leading Harry's to follow him. Not in a position to argue, Harry followed the leader blindly until him was sitting on Draco's lap.

When Harry got on his knees and straddling Draco, he tangles one of his hands in Draco's hair and lays the other between the neck and shoulder. Draco couldn't help but pull him closer. With his right hand on the back of Harry's neck he pulls his prize down to him. With his left hand on his back he gets a full body contact. Event with clothes on, it is not a disappointment.

With a moan at all the new sensations, Harry's lips part just that little bit. Testing new grounds, Draco copied the move. Unsure tongues were soon to fallow in the new discovery of one another. Not worried anymore, Draco entered and explored Harry's mouth. He could taste the potato that he had for dinner, the underlining pumpkin juice, and most of all something that could only be describe as Harry.

Oh how Harry's mind was is a buzz. Such new sensations and experiences. The feel of the hand on his back. The way he came alive at first touch of tongue to tongue. This was nothing like that wet mess from Cho. To freely let someone explore your mouth was overwhelming. Thoughts left his mind in exchange for just enjoying the ride. When Draco's tongue seemed to beg his own to come and visit his home, nothing was about to stop him. This was new, and the best way to do new is to let things work on themselves. Subconsciously Harry mimicked all what Draco had just done to him.

There was no need for Draco to hold him down. Harry was actively trying to wrap himself around his new found drug. But like everything else, they had to breathe some time. They backed up slowly, fearful of letting go. While arms stayed entangled along with the legs, lips separated. Tongues reached through the air for that last touch.

Breathing deep, eyes opened with glazed looks. Knowing it would be ok, Harry laid his head down on Draco's chest by his left shoulder. Draco's arms wrapped tightly around him, as if afraid he would disappear. Scared, but knowing it had to be said Harry spoke after a few minutes.

"What do we do now?" it was said in a scared whisper.

"I'm not sure. It's up to us."

"Do you mind everyone else?" Draco sighed, knowing what Harry was talking about. The rest of the world. He can see it now, headlines: Death Eater Son Corrupts Hero Harry Potter. Yeah, he knew there was big chance things were not going to be good.

"A bit. But Harry this is our life. It's not there business what we do. Besides, whatever they throw at us, we can get through it together."

"Who knew the Ice Prince had a soft side." getting a glare from Draco. Harry could now see a soft undertone.

"You and very few close friends. And I would like to keep it that way."

"For you, anything." Another pause fallowed. They were not people that put their real hearts on the line very often. Each grew up with reasons to hide it.

"Hey Draco."

"Mmm"

"What was it like growing up for you?" Draco gave Harry a mixed look of confutation and a bit of coldness

"Why do you ask?" 

"Well I know you don't like what you were trained to be and who your Father picked sides with, but what was it like having a family that wanted you?"

"Harry…" sadness laced that one word. It's hard to believe all the ways a person could grow up. Each family has its problems, big or small. What would it be like growing up and knowing you did not have a family that wanted you? Knowing he was not going to get information for nothing, he came up with a deal.

"How about this. I'll tell you about my childhood, and then you tell me some about yours. Like a trade." Harry paused. He wanted to know more about this man who held so tightly to him. But did he trust him with his own life? Well he had to start somewhere, so he agreed with a quick nod of the head.

"Ok, oh I don't know where to start. My childhood was…spoiled you could say. If there was a new toy I wanted, I got it. My closest could have been a clothing store. In physical possessions I was never lacking. The friends I had were all friends of the family name. Blaise, Pansy, Crab, and Goyle all knew me before school. The five of us had play dates arranged for us by our parents. My family name demanded perfection. Once I could walk I learned the proper way to walk. Once I could talk I learned the proper way to talk. And so on. Each normal task was changed and made strict by the Malfoy Code of Honor. Who I was allowed to talk to, who I could tell things to, emotions I was never to feel. I was told love was bad, that a marriage was a business contract. Sure my parents loved me, or they seemed to. I had not disappointed them yet. There were things I saw other kids do at the street market or in passing a park that I could only dream of doing. Such as hugging my parents in public, and getting anything dirty. My parents raised me the way they were raised, and I cannot wrong them for that. I just plan to be nothing like them." His voice was neither calculating or cold, just resigned.

A pause allowed the information time to sink in and for Draco to bring himself out of his past. "Draco."

"Mmm" Draco absent mindedly rubbed a hand up and down Harry's neck.

"Will you hug me in front of other people?"

"If you want me to."

"I'd like that." Harry's head stayed relaxed on Draco's chest. He knew it was his turn, but were to start. The comforting touch on his neck made everything a little less dark. With a kiss to the bottom of Draco's neck, Harry prepared himself to begin.

"I did not always have a room. When I got my first letter from Hogwarts it was addressees to my cupboard under the stars. My Aunt and Uncle got worried that people were watching them so they moved me to Dudley's second room. My cupboard had my old cot matrices and one light bulb at top. Whenever I got in trouble or one of them were having a bad day I would get locked in from anywhere from a day to a week. They would let me out for the bathroom once a day along with a little bit of food. I got my water from the bathroom sink. To pay for my keep in the house, all chores were to be done by me. I learned to make breakfast by 4 years old. I could do basic housekeeping at two. If I could walk I could work. The only way I knew when my birthday was, was because my list of chores got longer. They save the hard ones up for special occasions. I liked to garden though. Then I got to be outside in the sun. Even though the thorns would cut my hands, and when I burnt it hurt a lot. When I was 6 they had to start me in school. The teacher called my name but I did not know to answer. I had never been called Harry or Potter, just freak, boy, or nephew. I…"

"It's ok Harry. You don't have to go on right now." Draco's voice cracked with pain at such a past. A magical child was a treasure, not a slave. It's no wonder Harry reacted how he did to people that first year of Hogwarts. All that fame and attention, hate and ah that he had no idea where it came from, or what to do with it.

"But you want to know. And I've already started." Harry's eyes were so lost in the hurt of his past.

"Ok but only if you want." Taking in a new breath Harry continued.

"I was seven when I learned what it meant for Uncle Vernon to be really angry. He came home drunk after a bad day at work. I was taking the garbage out and the bag ripped while I was still in the back yard. One of the bottles broke in half. Uncle Vernon herd the notice and came out side. He screamed about everything he could think of. Then he picked up the top end of broken bottle and though it at me. It cut my right shoulder pretty bad, but they were not about to waste money and a Doctor visit on me. Luckily, unknown to any of us, my magic healed it the best it could. Meaning I lived. Seeing that I healed so well, this kind of thing started happening more." Harry took in a shuttered breath.

"May I see?" Draco was not sure if he really wanted proof of the pain Harry had been through. None the less, Harry sat up enough to take off his shirt and lean back agents Draco's chest. Draco touched the now bare back seeing the countless small scares. He ran his hand along the biggest one. Just along the right shoulder blade was a jagged and messy scare. It was four inches long. He could only imagine how big it was on a seven year old. "Is there, anything else?" Draco feared to ask.

"Not really, they lightened up after I started Hogwarts. They were more scared of me. The best year was when they saw my godfather on the news. They did not even tough me once that year." Harry said with a sad smile.

"Harry" Draco started up again after a short breath

"Mmm" Harry was done talking. Emotionally drained, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Harry looked up shocked.

"I thought we already decided that."

"I know, I just wanted to make it official." Draco replied with a smile.

"Then yes. I want to be your boyfriend." With that Harry yawned

"You tired?"

"yeah" his voice was already drifting off.

"Why don't you sleep here. You'll never make it back to the tower like this. I could stay if you like. Just sleeping mind you." Draco added with rush.

With a lazy smile Harry replied "I'd like that."

With that decided the room of requirement made two sets of night clothes appear on the bed. The boys changed and curled up. As soon as their heads hit the pillows they were sound asleep with their arms around each other.


	6. Day Five

Waking in the morning was a lazy after. Nether boy couldn't remember sleeping so well in a long time. Not only was there no nightmare interruption, but both boys woke feeling truly safe with arms and legs twisted around each other. Emerald green met silver blue with the trust and understanding that this was home.

Words were not needed. In silence, each got up and changed into fresh clothes provided by the room. At the door a long kiss was shared full of promises before they headed back to their houses.

The state of being back to their houses could only be described as dreamy. As Harry lounged on a couch waiting for the others to wake, he hummed a happy tune. It was a while before anyone came down, and Ginny was the first to arrive in the lounge. Harry would not put it past her putting up a spell to say when he came in. she purposefully sat down on the couch waiting for him to start talking. Ginny had never seen him so sappily happy. He lay relaxed on the chair blissfully in his own head.

Enjoying that it was she who got to him first, Ginny poked his arm to get his attention. With a slight turn of his head he registered Ginny looking at him pointedly with a smirk.

"Who?" Ginny said point blank, keeping her voice down.

"Mmm?"

"Who were you with last night?"

"Don't freak out?"

"What?"

"Draco."

"Really?"

"Yeah." A smile broke out across her face.

"It is a good match."

"Thanks Gin."

"So now, I want details" and that is just what Harry gave her, his soul sister. A play by play starting with Luna's talk, the late night fly, the letter, and the kiss. Ginny sat happily listening to it all. Harry needed this and Draco seemed to be doing a good job. Talk died as more people came down to the lounge, not everyone would accept the development on point blank.

At breakfast Lavender got a letter disowning her from her family. She was now just Lavender. Hanna took her out of the hall afterwards. People's hearts sank at the sight. Most pureblood worried when the first one would be disowned. Their traditions did not take kindly to magical castles fixing up their children. What people didn't expect was the second Howler disowning Draco Malfoy, the only heir to the family. Someone in the dorm had sent a letter to the Lord Malfoy informing him of Draco's absence the night before.

Harry followed Hanna's example and stood up from the Gryffindor table. The hall, which had fallen silent at the howlers, remained so as Harry crossed the hall. Standing next to the Slytherin Prince, Harry held out his hand. Draco was trying really hard to hold in his emotions. He reached for Harry's hand and stood up. After being pulled into a hug Draco laid his hand on Harry's cheek. Harry took this sign and leaned into a kiss. Somewhere in the mist of comforting each other the hall broke out clapping. Ginny was standing on a Gryffindor bench smiling with tears as she clapped.

The road from here was not going to be easy, and most people would not agree with what they were. But much of Hogwarts students would back them up. With each other and all their friends, the new couples at Hogwarts were ready to face to world and anything it could think of to throw at them.


End file.
